<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>decompress. by nasabasa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077328">decompress.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasabasa/pseuds/nasabasa'>nasabasa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and almost smut, Self-Indulgent, but nothing happens, i mean piers gets dommy, idk how to tag guys, just a lil cute somethin, marking as explicit just in case, small and sweet, tetters on smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasabasa/pseuds/nasabasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>snuggling pier's pillow gets you far when you just want attention from the zigzagoon boi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>decompress.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a little self indulgent drabble while i write absolute filth on "the ones we love." i love piers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’re you doin’, love?” Piers quietly asked you, taking note of your curled up body on your shared bed, your arms wrapped tightly around his pillow while you perked up at the sound of his voice.<br/>
“Just trying to decompress, that’s all,” you quietly reassured him as he made his way over to the bed, sitting beside you while stroking your hair away from your face, his gloved hand soft and reassuring as he stroked your cheek.<br/>
“Stressful day?” He asked as he pulled his pillow away from you, your disapproving noise making him chuckle before pulling you against him.<br/>
“Long story short, yeah,” you said as you let yourself melt into his arms, his soft hum reassuring your peaceful state; removing his hands from you briefly to remove his mix-matched gloves, resting them on the closest surface as you buried your head further into his chest.<br/>
“You’re adorable when you’re so sleepy,” He teased as he laid back on the bed, refusing to let go of you any longer to remove the rest of his clothes and accessories.<br/>
“I’m not sleepy- I’m tired,” you corrected him with a pout.<br/>
“Excuse me, love; You’re adorable when you’re tired and think you’re intimidatin’,”<br/>
“I am not!”<br/>
“You look like a disgruntled eevee,” Piers smirked as he closed his eyes, holding you against him to where you were trapped against his thin frame.<br/>
“So?”<br/>
“So you’re not intimidatin’,”<br/>
“You’re a meanie,” you pouted as you wiggled out of his grasp, turning over to your side of the bed.<br/>
“Don’t start actin’ like a baby,” He teased as he turned over to hold you from behind, your squirms only making him hold onto you tighter.<br/>
“Why not?” you smirked, wiggling your hips against his as the atmosphere abruptly shifted, his lips gently pressing against your ear in a silent warning.<br/>
“Because when you start actin’ like a baby, you act like a brat,” Piers quietly explained, his voice a hushed tease with an underlying sharpness, “And I have to punish brats.”<br/>
“You’re not going to do anything,” You cut your eyes at him as you nuzzled your way into the bed, wrapping your arms around yourself.<br/>
“Like bloody hell I won’t,” He sharply said in your ear, taking your ear between his teeth, gently grinding his teeth against the sensitive flesh.<br/>
“Hm, if you say so,” You attempted to say without letting out the escaped, breathy moan- his lips curling into a smirk as he caught on to the begging tone that crept through your voice.<br/>
“If you wanna decompress, how ‘bout I help a lil?”<br/>
“Suddenly asking now, hm?”<br/>
“Fine then,” Piers breathed out, swiftly sitting up and pulling you under him, your stomach pressed into the bed as you let out a surprised yelp, one hand holding down your lower back while the other gripped your hair as he straddled your butt, “If you’re gonna be a brat, I’ll treat you like one- how about that?”<br/>
“Maybe~” You purred, his lips gently pressing a kiss onto your neck as you softy gasped- his teeth biting your skin in retaliation for your words.<br/>
“Maybe you’ll know when you can’t walk tomorrow,” He purred, “But for now, I’m gonna make sure I fuck the brat out of you for tonight.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! &lt;3<br/>if you have any suggestions on anything else for lil ideas like this, leave it in the comments. i might do it :)<br/>you can find me on tumblr as (main) @allmightballmight and (poke side blog) @guzmagang</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>